otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - September 2004
La Terran pilot charged Posted By: Brody Article: AUG04-53 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Wed Sep 01 18:05:33 3004 (Sol Station) - Security Chief Stephen Dexter has confirmed that 35 year old La Terran, Walter Linton has been charged with smuggling of contraband in relation to the bust of 'Metzy' earlier this morning. Mr Linton, pilot of the Dasher II, ungstiri registered vessel UKT Brown Hawk was apprehended during a security scan of his ship. Mr Linton offered no resistance and was quickly taken into custody.Dexter further confirmed that the haul, with a confirmed street value of over 600,000 yojj-sterling is the third major bust in 3004. He said, "Criminals must learn that Sol Station is a legitimate operation and we'll come down hard on those who wish to abuse our freeport status." Sol Station has seen a major crackdown on illegal weapons and narcotics trafficking in the second and third quarters of this year following a review in its status late in 3003.Alan Rickman, INN ETLS and HKC-remnant merge! Posted By: Danish Article: AUG04-54 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Sep 03 01:26:39 3004 ELYSIUM, MARSToday Ector-Tailsman Lance Systems, major Mars-Based manufacturer of military-grade energy weapons since the fall of the Kretonians, and HKC have signed a merger, joining the two corporations. Heckler, Koch & Colt in this Universe was the primary manufacturer of Vanguard weapons before the Kretonian invasion. Unfortunately, many of the original templates were lost during the occupation, making reproduction impossible and the weapons rare. However, with the Moebius shift, alt-HKC existed as a major manufacturer of Guardian Fleet weapons and armor. With the plasma-bombing of alt-Earth, and the Moebius reflux, HKC was left as a remnant of its former self, made up of a few employees and several large-storage data devices.Through this merger, HKC templates will be made available for mass-production by ETLS, making HKC-ETLS the foremost developer of military grade energy and projectile weapons in the galaxy. Due to the company's strong relations with the Republic government, it is anticipated that HKC-ETLS's primary capabilities will be coordinated towards the re-equipment of the Vanguard military with newer, more effecient and modular technology.Claudius Nepo, INN Mars Clawed Fist Fleet vessel damaged Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT04-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Sat Sep 04 16:23:09 3004 NELSUSIN, NALHOM - The Clawed Fist Fleet of Nalhom confirms that a carrier vessel, the Nith'Vril, sustained "significant damage" due to what is being termed "a structure overstress accident."Sources with the CFF tell the Independent News Network that the Nith'Vril was on a routine patrol deep in Parallax space when the accident occurred. The warship suffered major hull damage, including a number of fighters.Few other details were available. Repairs are expected to take about a month. Parallax polydenum setback boosts costs Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT04-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Sat Sep 04 16:26:55 3004 NELSUSIN, NALHOM - A polydenum production shortfall is likely to lead to an increase in fuel costs for customers of the Parallax, including the Solar Republic.In recent months, the Parallax had been able to supply radically underpriced polydenum to the worlds it serves. However, due to an unexpected dropoff in anticipated supplies, the Parallax appears unable to meet the demand.Prices will be raised to help curtail hording, officials said. Ydahr launches Galahr system survey Posted By: Bluenose Article: SEPT04-3 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Ydahr Reported At: Tue Sep 07 18:20:56 3004 (Yorbensorb, Ydahr) - A battered freighter sputtered into the skies of Ydahr today, as a small group of Ydahri launched the first extensive survey of the Galahr system.The Ydahri are notoriously insular. As a result, the Galahr system of which Ydahr is a part has never been completely explored.But times are slowly changing on Ydahr. Young Ydahri are increasingly looking beyond their swampy homeworld to opportunities in the rest of the galaxy. A small number of Ydahri have emigrated from Ydahr aboard G'ahnli transports in the past several years, and their numbers are increasing.Last month, with the support of a select few Ydahri and several G'ahnli trading consortia, a dozen Ydahri purchased a second-hand freighter and planned the expedition now underway. The mission will focus upon the handful of moons in the Galahr system that could potentially support colonies.But reaction on Ydahr to the mission has been mixed. Many older Ydahri are inward-looking and believe that contact with the outside world should be reduced rather than expanded. At the same time, the younger generation seems to be watching the expedition with deep interest. If it proves to be successful, the rates of Ydahri emigration may increase still more. /Martin Grove, Sivadian Press Correspondent on Ydahr/ Doctor to Study Native Nialesians Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT04-4 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Sep 08 18:39:06 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Famous surgeon and Royal Naval Service officer John Lind will be leading an expedition into the jungles of Nialesia to study the medicines of the native peoples there, the Royal College of Physicians and Surgeons announced today.Lind, who was twice decorated for his work in curing deadly plagues, has resigned his position as RCPS President and placed on long-term leave from his position with the Royal Naval Service as Surgeon-Commander. His expedition is expected to last the full five years lifespan of the scientific specialists who will accompany the doctor.The mission, which has already departed, is a joint venture of the RCPS and the University of Enaj./Neville McNamara, SBS/ King Injured in Explosion! Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT04-5 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Sep 08 18:39:21 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ King Richard has been gravely injured by an explosion at the Isherwood House construction sight, Palace officials have revealed. The King is is in critical condition in a private medical facility. Under a Royal Proclamation signed days before the injury, Queen Ashley will act as regent for His Majesty during any incapacity, and will succeed to the throne if it becomes vacant.The King, who is suffering from third degree burns over a significant portion of his body, has been given an "optimistic" chance of survival by doctors, but the longer he stays in a coma, the lower his chances become.More information will be released as it becomes available./Neville McNamara, SBS/ First Councillor Suffers Stroke! Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT04-6 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Sep 08 18:39:21 3004 /Retrep Archipeligo, Sivad/ First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, who was believed to have fully recovered from the injuries inflicted while in the custody of the Moncrief government, has been incapacitated by a stroke, a 10 Dorling Street spokesman announced today.The First Councillor is not expected to resume his duties, and it is reported that his papers contained a resignation to become effective in the case of serious injury or incapacitation. No action has yet been taken to replace the First Councillor.Pundits expect that Chamberlain's injury, coupled with that of King Richard, will effectively end any possibility of constitutional reform. Sivad is scheduled to have a new general election within the next several months, however, to replace the lost members of the Council of Equals.Chamberlain is reported to be recuperating at his home in Retrep Archipeligo, but will not recieve visitors./Neville McNamara, SBS/ RNS Officers Killed in Launch Disaster Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT04-7 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Sep 08 18:39:21 3004 /Ikeopo System/ A trio of Royal Naval Service officers have been killed when their launch, carrying them to a meeting at the Admiralty, crashed into the Government landing pad. A number of officers standing on the platform were also killed, along with the First Space Lord, who only recently returned to duty.Admiral Sir Reginald Matheson, Captain Arthur Woolfe, and Wing Command Clyde Mannock were all killed in the disaster. All officers involved were highly decorated and Sivadian flags have been ordered flown at half-mast for the remainder of the week. The next of kin have opted to hold private funerals for all officers concerned./Neville McNamara, SBS/ OATO building rechristened Massey Hall Posted By: Bluenose Article: SEPT04-8 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Sep 08 19:03:56 3004 (Ynos, Sivad) - The Sullivan building at OATO headquarters was renamed Massey Hall in a brief ceremony Thursday. The new name honours a Sivadian admiral and longtime OATO military advisor who was killed during the "reign of terror" of Paul Moncrief. The name change was adopted by a unanimous vote of the OATO Council -- one of the few times the Council has been able to agree upon anything. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Violence Erupts at Royal Courts Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT04-9 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Sep 08 19:10:57 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Violence at the Royal Courts of Justice has left five dead, including the SHIELD Commissioner and a Barrister, and has left a judge of the Court of the Second Circle severely injured in hospital at the hands of a gunman who then turned his weapon on himself.The gunfight, which erupted during an arraignment of several members of the Moncrief security forces, began when a spectator pulled a hidden pistol in the gallery and opened fired on the prisoners in the dock. Horace Cavendish, KC, Counsel for the Crown, and SHIELD Commissioner Robert G. Hardie, who was slated to testify at the hearing, were both struck by pulse blasts and killed instantly. Also killed were a bailiff and a barrister briefed on an unrelated case. Mr. Justice Julius Latimer, who was presiding, was struck in the neck and is not expected to survive, though he was rushed to the Enaj Treatment Centre.The killings are the first major disruption of a Sivadian trial since the assassination of Mr. Justice Denning, who was shot by a specialist assassin during the Marbury Doppleganger plot. Strangely, it was after this assassination that Justice Latimer was appointed to the bench.SHIELD is investigating the matter, though they have no leads at this time. The prisoners were uninjured and expected to stand trial after being re-arraigned./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Enaj Fire Department Rescues Kittens from Fire Posted By: Bluenose Article: SEPT04-10 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Sep 09 20:17:33 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - The Enaj Fire Department rescued six kittens from a fire in Sanjuni early Thursday, returning them to their relieved owner.The kittens, Mr. Mittens, Snuffles, Creamsicle, Theodore, Creamsicle II and Spot, were saved from a blaze in a two-story town house on the island unharmed."I'm so happy to see them," said their relieved owner, 8-year-old Rebecca King. "Thank you, Enaj Fire Department!"When asked, firefighters said it was all in a days work and declined to comment further. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Ydahri find hope on frozen moon Posted By: Bluenose Article: SEPT04-11 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Ydahr Reported At: Sat Sep 11 20:47:24 3004 (Yorbensorb, Ydahr) - It's a cold moon circling a desolate gas giant. At night, temperatures often dip below -60 degrees Celsius, with -20 degrees the norm during the day. The skies are a perpetual deep purple as the moon's eccentric orbit and distance from the sun submerges its surface in an unending twilight. The moon's atmosphere is thin and only barely breathable.But for a group of twelve young Ydahri, the moon signifies hope.Brrahlo circles the sixth planet in the home system of the Ydahri. Today a Ydahri ship, the IND Consensus Ad Idem, landed upon it for the first time as part of the first Ydahri survey of the Galahr system. What it found there, its crew hopes, will mean a future for Ydahr as a player in the galactic economy.In addition to some small plants and large animals -- some of them ferocious -- Brrahlo is virtually covered by a purple lichen that appears to have substantial medicinal properties. The lichen is so unusual that the crew of the small, aging survey ship has decided to call off their explorations for long enough to explore the possible medical applications of the lichen.The Ydahri, always a patient people, have landed their ship while Odari merchants deliver a pre-fabricated colony to the moon. They plan to spend the next several weeks carrying out experiments upon the lichen to determine if it is commercially viable. With the aid of heated suits and balms for their skin, the Ydahri can spend several hours on the cold surface of Brrahlo.And the entrepreneurial spirit that has driven these Ydahri to leave their homeworld has found expression in another form. The new colonists on Brrahlo are already planning to offer "tundra safaris" to offworlders as an additional source of income. /Martin Grove, Sivadian Press Correspondent on Ydahr/ Sivadian Superconductor Concern Announces IPO Posted By: Fishbreath Article: SEPT04-12 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Sep 13 19:02:56 3004 YNOS, SIVAD - Davidge Technologies Inc., a Ynos-based company involved with research into and production of advanced superconducting materials, announced two hours ago that it will be making an initial public offering on September 24. The company filed for the offering two weeks ago.The IPO, underwritten by Blaine & Durham, a brokerage firm headquartered in Sanjuni, will offer 8.5 million shares at a range of twelve to fourteen yojj-sterling per share. Blaine & Durham is expected to announce final pricing for the deal next Monday, September 20.Davidge's Chief Financial Officer, Margaret Hutchinson, said at a press conference that "...this offering is not motivated by financial trouble." She went on to suggest that private investors were increasingly unable to support Davidge Technologies' research into new, cheaper methods of superconductor manufacture, as well as new uses for superconducting materials. The estimated 100 million yojj-sterling to be earned by the IPO are to be spent on a new research facility as well as general upgrades to improve the productivity of the company's two existing fabrication plants. Market analysts are optimistic about Davidge's offering, citing its strong record in the market in reports released to The Monetarist projecting that both earnings and stock prices will increase over the next fiscal quarter.Davidge's current research projects include experimentation with Josephson junctions, thin insulating films sandwiched by two layers of superconducting material which mimic many properties of lasers. Scientists from the University of Enaj say that Josephson Arrays have the potential to replace lasers in many industrial applications./Andrew Stonebrook, SBS Business/ Davidge Technologies IPO Pricing Announced Posted By: Fishbreath Article: SEPT04-13 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Sep 20 18:24:25 3004 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Blaine & Durham, the firm underwriting superconductor research and fabrication company Davidge Technologies' initial public offering, to take place on Friday, disclosed this evening that Davidge Technologies stock will begin trading at 13.50 yojj-sterling.Analysts remain extremely optimistic on the subject of the superconductor company's offering, expecting a rapid increase in price as well as continued long-term earnings due to the numerous landmark research goals recently reached by the company. Several high-profile investors, including agents from a number of G'ahnlese trading companies and one Brendan Alton, a La Terran businessman, have indicated interest in Davidge stock. Alton, an important figure in the galactic economy over the last two years, as well as the G'ahnli investors, were unavailable for comment./Andrew Stonebrook, SBS Business/ Sands Shifting Hands Posted By: Malakim Article: SEPT04-14 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Sep 20 23:10:31 3004 /Sanjuni, Sivad/ In a recent press conference, Ms Wynter Woods announced that the Enaj Sands Hotel would be available for purchase.When questioned as to her reasons for placing the hotel up for sale, Ms Woods had the following to say. "It's been a number of months since I became the sole proprietor of the Sands and I feel that I've done as much with it as I can. I'm getting ready to move onto new challenges and hope to leave the hotel in good hands."The Enaj Sands boasts a spectacularly decorated lobby, a large private suite available for 500 Yojj-Sterling a night, and a selection of slightly smaller rooms for 125 Yojj-Sterling a night. It also provides direct access to the beach, although a swimming pool is available to those that prefer freshwater aquatics. The security system is modern and up-to-date thanks to Ms Woods work, and it comes with a full complement of well-trained Specialist staff.Its previous owner, Ms Tirza Trevetti, recently passed away off-planet while searching for her missing husband. Before her departure she left the hotel in the hands of her security specialist, Ms Woods.The asking price is 125,000 Yojj-Sterling./J. Jessie Jameson/ Westshire Royal Gardens Open for Charity Event Posted By: Malakim Article: SEPT04-15 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Sep 21 23:14:26 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Isherwood House announced the public opening of the Westshire Royal Gardens today. The opening will be part of a charity function hosted by Isherwood House and Queen Ashley."Up until recently, the Gardens had been the private domain of King Richard and Queen Ashley," Ms Jasmine Simmons, personal aide to the Queen, was quoted as saying. "But with the events in the past few weeks, Her Majesty made the decision to open her gardens to the public this upcoming Monday."Tickets are available through Isherwood House for 200 Yojj-Sterling apiece and include the passage to Westshire Island on a hired ferry for the evening. Security will be provided by the royal residence and supplemented by SHIELD officers.All donations received that evening will be used to help with the recovery and rebuilding of the ruined areas of Enaj./J. Jessie Jameson/ A kick too far? Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT04-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Fri Sep 24 11:15:34 3004 SOL STATION - A would-be martial arts instructor, known only as Xale, died today after suffering explosive decompression in an airlock activated by a high kick he performed while showing off for a young woman in a nearby corridor."He told me he could give me a black belt in Lovejitsu, and I told him he looked a little pudgy for a dojo manager, and he got all huffy and walked into this cubicle - I think he thought it was a lift - and then he kicked up at the panel," said Janelle Meisner. "The last thing I heard him say was 'Oops.'"A check of Sol Station voice recordings shows that his *actual* last words were "Oh, s***, lady, call the cops or something. Please!"And she did. But within 30 seconds, he had died. Skybridge blessing turns fatal Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT04-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Fri Sep 24 16:48:33 3004 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - A Zangali priest died Wednesday while trying to impart a traditional blessing of Zan on the skybridge that juts out over the sea near New Valsho.The priest, known as Zsslachz of Clan Salaban, the Face Raker, Champion of GTS Molonshobonolon, Acolyte of the Holders of Knowledge and The Star Wanderer, had just begun to recite the Appellums of the Zanitrivex, waving a smoldering iron globe on a chain, when he attempted a difficult acrobatic spin.He stumbled, folded over the railing of the skybridge, and tumbled to his death.A witness, Bob Shumach of Luna, tried to save the Zangali priest, but only managed to snatch Zsslachz's robe - leaving the Zangali to fall in scaly nakedness."I wish I could have done something more," Schumach said. "But it's a nice robe. Better than the one I got in my hotel." Davidge Technologies Stock Begins Trading Posted By: Fishbreath Article: SEPT04-18 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Sep 24 18:43:53 3004 YNOS, SIVAD - Stock in Davidge Technologies, a Sivad-based superconductor firm, began selling today on the Grand Enaj Stock Exchange at 13.50 yojj-sterling per share. Prices rose through 18 yojj-sterling, an increase of thirty-three percent, in under three hours.Noted La Terran businessman and investor Brendan Alton has emerged from the initial flurry of trading with a stake of approximately fifteen percent in the company, publically expressing optimism on the Davidge's long-term outlook. Another thirty to thirty-five percent of the business' stock is in the hands of myraid G'ahnlese companies and individual G'ahnli, and the difference is held by private shareholders.In accordance with regulations, Davidge has kept silent on its continuing research into and production of superconductors and related technologies./Andrew Stonebrook, SBS Business/ Superconductor Company Announces Breakthrough Posted By: Fishbreath Article: SEPT04-19 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Sep 28 22:15:06 3004 YNOS, SIVAD - In a clinically sterile laboratory in Ynos, researchers and engineers working for Davidge Technologies test-fired a prototype Josephson Array at a steel plate in a landmark experiment. The Array functioned exactly as planned, making a neat cut with almost twice the efficiency of standard industrial lasers.Elaine Dale, the director of the company's Josepshon Array project, commented, "With this experiment, Davidge Technologies has proven that the Josephson Array, long a white elephant in our field, is a workable and viable concept. While bugs remain to be worked out, we at Davidge are confident that we will have a marketable product within one year." Predictably, Davidge stock rose another five yojj-sterling to 24.10 yojj-sterling per share.The official press release submitted by the superconductor production and research firm also announced a public unveiling of the Josephson Array, to take place at 7:00 p.m. Sivad Mean Time, Saturday, October 2nd, at their primary research facility in Ynos. Correspondants from major news services have already received invitations, and Davidge has stated that Davidge stockholders and interested parties are also invited to attend./Andrew Stonebrook, SBS Business/ Brrahlo colonists turn violent Posted By: Bluenose Article: SEPT04-20 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Ydahr Reported At: Fri Oct 01 01:13:12 3004 (Yorbensorp, Ydahr) - Guests visiting the Ydahri colony on Brrahlo for a tundra safari barely escaped their vacation alive after the Ydahri colonists unaccountably turned violent.One of the twelve colonists on Brrahlo was found dead on Brrahlo's frozen tundra Monday. After discovering the body, the Ydahri colonists accused the safari guests of killing her and drove them out onto the tundra to fend for themselves. Later one of the colonists emerged from the colony and offered to save the guests. The colonist subsequently attempted to drive a vehicle off a cliff containing himself and all of the guests, but was stopped. The unidentified colonist committed suicide by jumping off the cliff as the rest of the party was rescued by SVS Noble Cause and UKT Gray Horse.On Ydahr, the reaction to this news has been shock. Murder is unheard of on this planet, which has fewer than five cases of violent crime annually. The case is already being touted by Ydahri hardliners as further evidence that Ydahr should curtail or even cease its contact with the outside world.The Ydahri government has said it has no plans to launch any sort of rescue mission or investigation of the incident on Brrahlo. It remains to be seen if any other organizations will step up to the challenge. /Martin Grove, Sivadian Press Correspondent on Ydahr/ Network outages reported Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT04-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Fri Oct 01 15:43:31 3004 IKIKIR, ODARI - Communication network nodes, handling transmissions of commlink signals and PDA transmissions, fell offline for about an hour today in the vicinity of Odari.The nodes, part of a galaxywide web of interlinked communication networks, were brought back online by Odarite technicians. However, those repairing the nodes reported that the antiquated arrays - revamped 27th Century technology that managed to survive the Kretonian Invasion - are getting no younger.It is not beyond the realm of possibility that Odari and other nodes may require a complete replacement sometime within the next decade, technicians reported. Castori report network problems Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT04-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Fri Oct 01 17:09:13 3004 URSINIRU, CASTOR - Technicians on the planet Castor confirm that orbital communication nodes today suffered massive signal loss and degraded transmission quality for about 20 minutes.Although the problem for Castor never reached the level of complete shutdown experienced by the Odarites for an hour today, Castori technicians did indicate that the node malfunctions are likely to become more common and widespread."Odarite estimates of a decade to replace the antiquated galaxywide communications web may be overly optimistic," observed technician Argkin Binablarin. Category:News